Cyril Joe Swords Enlightened
by Kazoo1
Summary: A story I made up a long time ago about a boy who becomes a warrior, I would be very grateful for any reviews, even though the story isnt that good itself because I wrote it a while ago, theres two chapters up, so if you like them, I'll put others up)
1. Chapter 1, The Man

Cyril Joe (Remake)  
  
Part 1, Swords Enlightened  
Chapter I  
  
The Image of the man  
  
Cyril Joe was your everyday normal boy, he was fourteen years old, and lived in a place called Ohio in America. He was a quiet boy, not the rough type, not exactly the quiet type either, just normal. His dad was away working in another country, and Cyril didn't see him often, all he had was his mum, his sister. and his cat, Iris. Yes! His cat! Believe it or not, Iris probably plays the second biggest part in the story. it sounds weird. But you'll find about that soon enough.  
  
It was the start of a whole new weekend, and Cyril was asleep. He always stayed asleep for ages on a Saturday morning, and then later he would usually just go out to call for his friend. It was about quarter past eleven when he got up, and he was wide-awake, he had gone to bed early the night before, and felt refreshed. He rubbed his eyes, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and looked up at the clock. He gasped.  
  
"Wow," he muttered to himself, "its late!"  
  
Cyril walked over to the mirror; and looked into it, Cyril had long, dark, brown hair, brown eyes, and a pretty serious expression. He flattened his hair down, (which was very messy at the moment!) and pulled open his bedroom door, before walking down the stairs. Everything was silent in the house. His mother was probably out shopping, and from what Cyril could guess, his sister was still asleep.  
  
After walking down the stairs, Cyril walked straight into the kitchen. His cat was there, whom I have already told you about. Iris. She is pretty easy to explain, a very furry, black Persian. She was sitting by the kitchen fire, asleep. After Cyril had had breakfast, washed, dressed, he thought of what he was going to do that day.  
  
Same thing as always, he thought, go over to Jason's! He usually rode his bike over to there, and that's what he was going to do today as well.  
  
Just as Cyril went to open the back door to the yard, he heard a loud SMASH behind him.  
  
"Hey! What the--?"  
  
Iris opened one eye and looked, then went back to sleep. Cyril looked down at the floor. one of the cups had fallen from the shelves.  
  
"How the hell'd that happen?" Cyril said, surprised. He bent down, and scooped all the pieces.  
  
"Huh." he muttered.  
  
He didn't think he had to worry about it, so he just threw all of the remains of the cup into the bin, and pulled open the back door. After getting his bike from beside his dad's shed, he wheeled it to the back gate, and pulled it open. Cyril jumped up onto the bike, closing the gate after him, and started to cycle down the road.  
  
All his thoughts drained away as he took the turning into friend's street.  
  
Jason, (Cyril's friend) was not like Cyril at all, he was more of the wild, competition type, always wanted to win, and couldn't help losing. But Cyril still liked him, and didn't really care about it.  
  
Cyril pulled the bike up to Jason's wall and lent it against there, he pulled open the gate, and jogged up the path. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, it was opened.  
  
There stood Jason, who had short, blonde hair, and a confident face. Totally the opposite of Cyril, I would say.  
  
"Hey Cyril, what took you so long?" he said.  
  
"Overslept."  
  
"I'll go get my bike now,"  
  
Cyril waited there as Jason went round the back of his house. In a while, he came back, wheeling his bike towards the gate.  
  
"Come on then, let's go." Said Cyril, as he opened the gate. He hopped on his bike, and he and Jason started to ride down the road.  
  
It was starting to get warmer, and the sun was out, it was going to be a nice day, and Cyril ignored Jason's shouts of, "Come on Cyril! Faster!" and, "Come on! Try and beat me!"  
  
The heat rose on Cyril's face, and he started to get hotter, he started to pedal slower, and Jason's shouts went into blurred whispers, and Cyril became more tired.  
  
Then, in a few metres of the road, Cyril saw a man, he was dressed totally in black, and he was wearing some kind of cloth. some kind of balaclava over his face. in his hand, he seemed to be holding something. What was it? A pole? Or some kind of metal object.  
  
Cyril looked closer. And then he saw that it was. it was a sword.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"HEY! CYRIL!" yelled Jason. Cyril came to his senses and blinked, the man had disappeared, and a car was coming right towards him.  
  
"Arghhh!" he cried, as he swerved his bike to the left.  
  
Cyril hit a parked car at the edge of the road, and the bike skidded sideways, it then tumbled over, and Cyril hit his head hard on the road. Then, the bike landed on top of him.  
  
Cyril's mind went blank, and he was dazed. All he could hear was Jason's shouts and his footsteps running over to him. But he had hit his head badly, and he felt himself being dragged to the roadside.  
  
And in front of him, he again saw the image of the man, in a black cloak. with a sword. 


	2. Chapter II, The Dream

Chapter II  
  
The dream --------------  
  
"Hey! Cyril! Wake up!" came Jason's voice, "wake up Cyril!"~  
  
Cyril slowly put his hand to his forehead; it was aching so badly, luckily, he didn't crack it open. After a few seconds, Jason's voice came into his head again.  
  
"CYRIL!"  
  
Cyril opened his eyes and looked up at Jason. He looked half blurred, as he felt very dizzy. The hard pavement beneath him rubbed against his back, he pulled himself up.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What happened!?" asked Jason, "why the hell'd you do that?"  
  
Cyril wondered. should he tell him about the man? Maybe not. Jason would think he was crazy. He didn't know what to say, so he just said, "I lost control of the bike! The tyres started to skid!"  
  
Jason looked at Cyril as if he didn't believe him, but Cyril just looked back innocently, and Jason replied, "Yeah, alright. just try and be careful, you could've lost all your brain power if you'd have knocked your head any  
  
harder! . That's if you had any."  
  
Cyril stood up, "Ah shut up," he said, "Where's my bike?"  
  
"Over there," said Jason, pointing a finger to the side of the pavement, "luckily it's not broken, or bent, you're just lucky!"  
  
"Phew," said Cyril, walking over and picking it up.  
  
"So, your alright?" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok."  
  
Jason and Cyril hopped back up onto their bikes, they rode around the streets for a few more minutes, and Cyril didn't see the man again. He was glad; he didn't want any more injuries!  
  
After all of this, Cyril finally rode home, leaving Jason at his doorstep, still thinking that Cyril had not told him all he wanted too.  
  
The rest of the day went quietly for Cyril, nothing unusual happened, nothing weird. He spent the rest of the day  
  
indoors, and the evening soon came.  
  
Cyril was soon lying in bed, thinking about the image he had had. it had seemed so real. He had seen it twice, and he knew it couldn't have been a hallucination. it couldn't have been, could it?  
  
Cyril soon fell asleep, and had a very weird dream. He was standing in the middle of a huge field, and at one end stood a figure like the one he had seen. and on the other side was a figure like the other one, but under the balaclava he wore on his head, he had bright red eyes. it was like he was a monster. They both wore black cloaks, and they both had swords in their hands.  
  
They started to run towards Cyril with their swords pointed at him, or as the dream seemed, at each other. The swords came closer. closer.  
  
"ARGH!" cried Cyril, waking up at the moment the swords had both hit him. "What the- "  
  
Cyril felt his sides; they both seemed to be hurting a bit. He got up, and switched the light on. He walked over to the mirror, and nearly screamed as he pulled up his pyjama top slowly up.  
  
Two scars. both alike, on each side of his chest.  
  
"H-how, wh-what the hell happened!" Cyril stuttered to himself, "h-how? How the hell?"  
  
Cyril fell back onto his bed and a feeling of terror came over him. but no matter what, he had to remain calm. Cyril thought, how did this happen? Was this a dream as well? Or had he just came across the first only  
  
supernatural thing in his life?  
  
He breathed deeply, and tried to get the terror away from his heart. All the ghost story's and supernatural 'jokes' came away from him. and he started to believe.  
  
Instead, he took a look at each of the scars, they were both the same. both were normal sword scars.  
  
Sword scars!  
  
All this stuff was weird.  
  
Cyril tried to forget about it, he would check it out again in the morning, he doubted as if it was still a dream.  
  
but he could only hope.  
  
Then suddenly, the door creaked open, and Cyril spun his head around and gasped.  
  
"Iris?"  
  
Iris stood there on her four legs, her black fur hanging down; she just stood there, looking up at Cyril. Cyril bent down and looked at her. Somehow. he had a feeling in his heart as if he was now closer to her.  
  
"Iris, what's happening to me? What's this all about?" whispered Cyril. He knew it was ridiculous, talking to a cat, but to him, she now seemed human to him. was he turning crazy?  
  
Cyril got up, looking down at Iris once more, he opened the door so she could get back out, and switched the light off, then jumped back into bed, the scar's still stuck into his mind.  
  
Iris must have been staring at him for about more than quarter of an hour, until she turned her eyes to the doorway, and walked out, letting out small meow. 


End file.
